


Heat

by tamrian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, i think that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/pseuds/tamrian
Summary: Good ol' marcoace pwp.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> wow i never thought i will write this but here I am. Sorry for the b category writing hfdhdhd

“I should spank you for what you did,” Marco whispers in his ear as he presses him to the wall. 

Ace swallows dryly, wetting his lips at opportunity. He curses his imagination for getting excited only at the mention of spanking but he blames Marco and his stupid deep voice. 

He doesn't think Marco would go through with it so he's ready to call him out. 

Ace grins. “Why? You've enjoyed it, or you'd have stopped me.” 

Marco gets a fistful of Ace’s hair, tugging it hard, soft moan leaving Ace's mouth without permission. He bites his lips, cheeks flushing bright red at Marco's soft chuckles, embarrassment settling in at the easy way Marco makes him lose his cool. 

“You've been obnoxiously cheeky lately.” Marco says, pulling at his hair again. 

Ace laughs, dick hardening in his pants, he squirms against Marco's leg between his thighs, slowly moving his hips to put more pressure on his dick. 

“Are you going to punish me?” Ace jokes. 

Marco takes a step back, slowly looking him over like he's categorizing every part of him, from his red face to his bulging dick under his pants which is only getting more uncomfortable with Marco teasing. 

“Are you going to let me?”

Ace laughs, smirk widening. “Work for it, old man.”

Marco narrows his eyes. “I'm only five years older than you, shut up, yoi.”

“Make me,” Ace says, lifting up his chin defiantly. 

It's a mistake.

Marco picks him up like he weighs nothing and doesn't stop holding him before they reach the bed. 

Ace lifts his hips up, lying on his back and Marco gets his pants off without question and returns above Ace, leaving kisses on his tights, slowly moving towards his dick. He buckles his hips, quiet breath leaving him but Marco doesn't touch him. 

He closes his eyes as the hot lips pamper him with soft kisses on his thighs but it don't help in his situation. His dick twitches in his briefs, pre-cum leaving a small wet patch on his orange underwear. A small whimper leaves him as Marco mouths his cock through his briefs and he rolls his hips inviting Marco to take care of him. 

Marco backs away, sitting on the edge of the bed but Ace doesn't let it deter him. He crawls to Marco, kissing him as his hands rakes across Marco's chest under his shirt. 

He needs to get Marco's hands on him to soothe the heat rioting across his body. 

Marco moves to the edge of the bed to sit and squeezes the back of his neck and it's not fair how easily Ace stumbles onto Marco's lap under the gentle nudging. 

He's lying on his stomach, hands grabbing Marco's pants to hold himself up. His crouch is pressed to Marco's thigh and Ace just knows it's going to get embarrassing fast. With his ass in the air, only his tiptoes touches the ground. 

“Are you really gonna-?” Ace cuts himself off, his previous excitement increasing with every faint touch across his body. 

Marco's hand rest on his ass. “Colour?”

“Green,” he answers without hesitation. The checking in warms his heart, even if it isn't the first time Marco makes sure he's fine with the scene. 

Ace squirms on Marco's lap when he pulls down Ace's briefs, his bare ass sticking out in the air like some prize. 

“Tell me why you're getting spanked.”

“Because I almost made you come with my foot?”

He doesn't expect Marco hands landing on his cheeks so suddenly and he swallows down the gasp, not giving the satisfaction to Marco to hear him. 

“I'm waiting, yoi.”

“I didn't do anything wrong.” 

Marco pauses. “I see.”

The second hit lands on his other cheek, warm slowly spreading from his ass to his aroused dick. 

He lifts his hips to keep some dignity, so Marco maybe won't notice the way he gets harder with every blow but Marco pushes his hips down.

Body rocking on Marco's lap with the swats, he knows there's no chance Marco hasn't noticed his erection. His arousal curls tightly in his belly, body shaking as he resists to lose control. Ace turns red, the mortification reaching him for getting hard so quickly. 

His dick is leaking with pre-cum, messing up Marco's jeans. Ace whimpers after a strong blow, his ass stinging with pain, he grinds his dick on Marco's thigh, panting as his back arches under Marco's hand. 

“You enjoy it, don't you? You wouldn't be this hard if you didn't,” Marco murmurs as he takes a break to stroke his buttocks. “Your bottom is as red as your face when you blush.”

“Shut up, you're embarrassing,” Ace answers, scowling at the ground. He yelps as Marco lands another blow, harder than the previous one. 

He rolls his hips against his thigh, dick straining as the heat in his belly starts to get unbearable. 

“That's not how you talk to me, yoi.”

Ace can't utter any words as blow after blow land on him. His sight blurs and he's so hard, his frustration is palpable as small whimpers leave his mouth. 

He gasps, thighs quivering as he comes on his stomach, white fluid spurting from his dick. He closes his eyes as his sensitive cock lies between them and when he tries to stand up, his legs buckle under him and Marco catches him before he meets the floor and lets him sit on the bed. 

Marco comes back with a towel, tidying Ace up who lies down on his stomach after Marco's done. He yelps as Marco touches his ass, fingers covered with cold cream to cool his ass and avoid any serious bruising. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Ace’s cheeks flushes red. “Yeah.”

“Coming from only spanking and humping my leg, you're so naughty.” Marco grins as Ace hides his face in the pillow. 

“Fuck you, you loved it too, you're hard as fuck.” Ace lifts his head. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Marco pats his ass which is followed by a whine. “Nope, I think you've had enough pain for today.”

Ace snorts but doesn't try to argue, knowing it wouldn't work in his favour. He grabs Marco's hands, pulling him to next to him, cuddling him close. 

He falls asleep with soothing cold on his ass and craves every moment in his memory that happened today.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tamrian.tumblr.com to talk about any kinky ideas you have because I'm on the roll and in need to write.   
> Hope you liked it?? Kudos/reviews are appreciated!!!


End file.
